Eds in Love
by shadow druid
Summary: This is my first Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic. R&R please! Any tips would be appreciated.


Ed crashed through Edd's wall as usual leaving a hole big enough to accommodate Eddy. Edd, who was studying one of his insects, screamed, having been startled by the entrance, and jumped three feet into the air, landing back on his chair.  
  
"Hey, lumpy, there's a door ya know," Eddy pointed out to Ed. "Anyways, I have a brilliant scam that will have us swimming in jawbreakers," he said to Edd.  
  
"What might that be Eddy?"  
  
"Oh I know, I know!" Ed raised his hand. "Buttered toast, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed stupidly, with a wistful gaze in his eyes.  
  
"Nope, it's better than that. I like to call it Ed's Sea Ranch."  
  
"Didn't we already try this, Eddy?" Edd asked.  
  
"Yea, but I have some new major improvements that will makes us the best aquatic theme park around. A new water slide, a creek ride, a restaurant, and a roller coaster."   
  
"This actually appears to be a good idea, taking some of our other scams and combining them into one."  
  
"'Course it does. Let's get started, the candy store closes early today and we've got a lot of work to do, boys."  
  
Eddy grinned as he tossed a dog treat to Ed, for having been fairly quiet this whole time and not causing any destruction, and chuckled, watching him gobble it up greedily. "You're a riot."  
  
**********************  
  
Four hours later the boys were standing in front of the candy store sucking on jawbreakers. Each of them held more in a brown paper bag.   
  
"I must admit, Eddy, that scam was pure genius. Your idea of charging fifty cents for admittance and a quarter for every attraction was profound."  
  
"Well I always do my best, and my best is always the best," Eddy gloated.  
  
" I especially like the part about the gravy," Ed put in.  
  
The other two stared at him blankly, then shook their heads deciding to ignore the comment.  
  
Eddy smiled and said,"Since this scam was so successful, and because we have so many jawbreakers we don't know what to do with them, I've giving us a week's vacation."  
  
Ed and Edd both grinned. A vacation in Eddy's service was rare and most welcome.  
  
"I know," said Ed. "Let's go to the creek and swim."  
  
"Sounds good, Stinky," replied Eddy. "Lets go get our bathing suits and meet back at my house."  
  
"This is a day from heaven," sighed Edd.  
  
*******************  
  
As Edd walked from his house to Eddy's. He noticed all of the neighborhood kids standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac. He wondered what was happening. He moved through the crowd until he found Ed and Eddy.   
  
"What is going on?" he asked.  
  
"New neighbors, Double D," reported Ed.  
  
"You mean new pigeons, Ed," corrected Eddy.  
  
" Really? Don't you think we should introduce ourselves instead of standing here and staring? It probably makes them feel uncomfortable. I mean they are new here and don't know a single person and that is already tough enough as it is, we are only making it worse by just standing here and looking at them as if they are aliens."  
  
"Aliens? Where Double D? Hide me! I'm to young to have my brain sucked through my nose like in 'Revenge of the Cannibalistic Martians', Eddy!" Ed ran through the crowd, knocking over the children to make a path and being followed by dirty words.  
  
"He's an alien," Eddy muttered. "Well let's go meet the new kids."  
  
"Yes and make them feel as welcome as possible. Maybe we should go bake them a cake? My mother says that cakes always provide a sense of hospitality, which is followed by friendship."  
  
"That sounds nice and peachy and all, but THEY'RE NOT OUR FRIENDS!"  
  
"No need to shout, Eddy."  
  
They made their way to the front door. Edd's legs started to shake with neverousness as Eddy's finger reached for the doorbell. What if they were bullies just like Kevin? What if they didn't like him? It was too late now. He watched the door handle turn and open as two girls appeared.   
  
One of the girls had blond hair and amazing blue eyes and extremely tan as if she had spent most of her time out in the sun. The other's hair was black, her eyes a dark green, and she too had a marvelous tan.  
  
" We were wondering when someone would come up and say hello. We were kind of worried everyone was afraid of us or something," the first said. "I'm Trish."  
  
"And I'm Leslie," said the other.  
  
" W-W-Wel.....," Edd fainted.  
  
Eddy burst into laughter at the sight. "What my friend here," he pointed to Edd laying face-down on the ground ," was trying to say is hello and welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Eddy, that's Sockhead...erm....Edd or Double D as we call him, and Ed is off chasing aliens or something like that."  
  
The other neighborhood kids had now worked up enough courage to introduce themselves to the new girls. Kevin introduced himself as the only normal kid in the neighborhood. Nazz stood behind him shaking her head.  
  
Johnny introduced himself and Plank. Rolf brought a barrell full of fishballs as a house-warming gif. Sarah and Jimmy made a dozen cupcakes.   
  
Edd, by the time he had time had woken up the kids were gone, introduced himself. He and Eddy offered their services to the girls, helping them unpack. Eddy was so impressed by their looks he didn't demand money or jawbreakers.   
  
"So Trish, I've heard from a very reliable source that you were kicked out of heaven for looking to good," Eddy said cooly.  
  
"Get real, Eddy," she replied, but giggled anyway.  
  
"Maybe, Leslie, we could get together sometime? Not like a date or anything just as friends?"  
  
"Sure, Double D that sounds great!" was the reply.  
  
As Edd and Eddy were walking home, the were trounced on by Ed who was still worrying about an alien infestation of Peach Creek.  
  
"Get down you guys, I sense them coming."  
  
"Come off it, lumpy."   
  
"But the corn moves in mysterious ways, Eddy."  
  
Eddy rolled his eyes and pushed Ed off of him and got up and walked home, still thinking about Trish. Edd did likewise, only his thoughts were on Leslie. As Ed ran home, he looked towards the house of the new neighbors. In his mind it registered as the first step of an alien takeover. Ed was being Ed as Eddy would say. 


End file.
